A screwed up Cinderella story
by Moonet
Summary: Tenten lived in the Hidden village of the rock. Two akatsuki members find her lost dog and want a reward. But the Tenten family can't afford so move twice, once to the sand village than to th leaf village. Neji/tenten Hinata/gaara Temari/shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One day a little girl named Tenten lost her dog. Her father went looking for him. He went into a bar and asked the owner if he had seen him.

"Sorry, We haven't seen this dog anywhere." Asuma, the bar owner said.

"Ok, thank you..."

Tenten's father didn't know that two men dressed in a black robe and red clouds all over it had been listening to their conversation.

Later that day, as Tenten's mother tucked her into bed, Her father heard the door bell ring.

"Hello?" He said as he opened the door.

"Hello, we will look for your dog and about three days." One man with a straw hat said, He had black hair and little lines across his face, and a shark man beside him. But they were wearing mustaches and black glasses on.

"Ok, we'll give you three days to look for our dog..."

*Three days later...*

"Hello again, we found your dog at the third cage in the pound, so since we found your dog, we should get rewarded right?" The black hair man said.

"Yes, what would you like." Tenten's family wasn't that rich so they were hoping that he wouldn't ask for money. It was night time though so Tenten was up stairs, asleep. But she came down for some water and over heard her family's conversation.

"Yes we would like....."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry, I don't like to right long chapters, and I wanted to make more chapters so it wouldn't be a one shot XP Hope you liked it!!!!!**

**-Please review- XD**


	2. The move

**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*FYI*

_"Hello again, we found your dog at the third cage in the pound, so since we found your dog, we should get rewarded right?" The black hair man said._

_"Yes, what would you like." Tenten's family wasn't that rich so they were hoping that he wouldn't ask for money. It was night time though so Tenten was up stairs, asleep. But she came down for some water and over heard her family's conversation._

_"Yes we would like....."_

*END FYI*

"We would like.... A hundred dollars."

"And a shiny penny!!!!" The shark man said.

"NO KISAME WE ARE NOT GETTING A SHINY PENNY!!!!!!"

"ITACHI!!!!! YOU THREW MY SHINY PENNY IN THAT FOUNTAIN!!!!!"

"Anyways, We would like a hundred dollors"

"And shiny penny!!!!"

"In three days, we'll be waiting."

*Later that day.*

"How can we tell Tenten that were moving?" Tenten's mother said. (I don't know Tenten's parents names:P)

"Lets tell her when she comes home from school...." Tenten's father said. (I'm just gonna call her father Robert and her mother Rose....)

"Mother! Father! I'm home!!!!!" Tenten said as she entered her home.

"Tenten, We need to move..."

"WHAT?! NO!!!!! I LIKE IT HERE IN THE HIDDEN ROCK VILLAGE!!!!(Exept the part when I always step on rocks without shoes... OW!!!) I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!!!!!" I yelled and ran out the door.

*Night time and where Tenten was.*

"Wow, It's realy dark out.... Mr. Panda, Should we go? Father might be worried..." Tenten said to her stuffed animal.

"Hello? Who's out there?" Tenten heard a voice say.

"Ah, I am, I think it's pretty fuckiing oviose...." Tenten said back.

A long haired boy stepped out with a hat on.

"OMG!!!!!! IT'S A HIPPY!!!!! GO AWAY HIPPY KID!!!!!!! GET A FUCKING LIFE AND STOP LIVING IN THE WOODS!!!"

".... I'm not a hippy..... And I've never heard a five year old swear before....." He said.

"Ok, since your NOT a hippy, What's your name?"

"My name's Neji."

"YOU LIED!!!!! YOUR NOT NEJI!!!! YOUR LUKE!!!!! AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HECK NEJI IS!!!! Anyways, I'm Tenten..." Tenten yelled.

Neji's hat flew off. "CRAP!!!! MY FAVORITE HAT!!!!" And Neji ran to get it.

"CRAP!!!!! IT'S GETTING DARK OUT!!!!! I BETTER GET GOING BEFORE FATHER GETS REALLY WORRIED!!!!!!" Tenten said and ran off without Mr. Panda...."

"Ok I'm back Tenten... Hey? Where did she go? She left her 'Mr. Panda ' here... I better hold on to it for the next time I see her..."

*At Tenten's house.*

"Ok father we can move..."

"OK THAT'S GREAT!!!!! BECAUSE WE ALREADY PACKED YOUR STUFF!!!!! IN FACT!!!!! WE ALREADY GOT EVERYTHING TO GO!!!!!! THE HOUSE IS COMPLETELY EMPTY!!!!!" Robert said.

"Ok hun!!!! It's time to go!!!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok that was fun..... But next chapter the real fun begins!!!! It's where the Cinderella part starts!!!!**

**-please review-!!!!!**


	3. Gaara and Orochimaru

**I do not own Naruto....**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Review from what has happened*

_"CRAP!!!!! IT'S GETTING DARK OUT!!!!! I BETTER GET GOING BEFORE FATHER GETS REALLY WORRIED!!!!!!" Tenten said and ran off without Mr. Panda...."_

_"Ok I'm back Tenten... Hey? Where did she go? She left her 'Mr. Panda ' here... I better hold on to it for the next time I see her..."_

_*At Tenten's house.*_

_"Ok father we can move..."_

_"OK THAT'S GREAT!!!!! BECAUSE WE ALREADY PACKED YOUR STUFF!!!!! IN FACT!!!!! WE ALREADY GOT EVERYTHING TO GO!!!!!! THE HOUSE IS COMPLETELY EMPTY!!!!!" Robert said._

_"Ok hun!!!! It's time to go!!!!!"_

*End of Review*

"Father where are we going?" Tenten asked as they where in the car driving away, already far, far ,far, FAR away.

"Were going to The Hidden sand village."

"I'm already 12 and were going to a very dangerous place... Wow, this is retarted...." Tenten said looking out the window.

*12 hours later*

"Ok! Were here!" Robert said.

"This is a clay house...."

"YEP!!!! HAVE FUN!!!!"

*In a random place were a kid is holding a teddy bear and curled up in a ball with gourd his back*

"Hey kid what are you doing?"

"I AM FUCKING NOT A KID!!!!! I'M OLDER THAN YOU IDIOT!!!!!......So that's why I don't get friends..."

"Hey kid.... what's your name?" Tenten asked.

"Gaara, dork...WANT TA BE MY BUDDY?!?!?!" Gaara said with googly eyes.

"Ah.... sure...."

"YAYZ!!!!! MR. TEDDY!!!!!! I FINALLY GOT A FRIEND!!!!!" Gaara said squeezing hid teddy bear.

"Hey I had A Panda one time!!!! But then I lost it....."

"Hey there's an Idiot with a Bear and he said some chick lost it...."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Gimme a thousand bucks and I'll tell you...." Gaara said holding out his hand.

"Hell no just tell me where the fuck he is or I'll kill you..." Tenten said.

"FINE! FINE! He's in the park!!!!" Gaara said poiting to a park near by.

"Ok, thanks!!!" Tenten as she headed off.

"Hee hee hee.... Loser!" Gaara said. "There's no one there but.... CRAP!!!!! BUDDY!!!!!" Gaara said, running after her.

"Crap... I'm to late, she already found HIM!!!"

"Hey look!!!! It's a snake man!!!!!" Tenten said pointing at a pale man with snakes all a rond him.

"Sssss, I am not a sssssnake man... I'm Orochimaru, now wheressssss Ssssassasuke??( he said I am not a snake man, I am Orochimaru, now where's sasuke.)

"Who the hell is that?!" Tenten said.

"Oh, so you DON'T know who ssssssassssuke is, I'll just be going then ssssss" Orochimaru said and slithered away.

"Damn, that guy is creepy..." Gaara said, standing by Tenten.

"OH! Hey Gaara, what time is it?"

"4:00..."

"SHIT!!!! I HAVE TO GO!!!! I'M FUCKING LATE!!!!!" Tenten screamed and ran off.

*At Tenten's house without her there*

"Ok, It's been seven years, now where's the money?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol, Ok I hope you liked that chapter!!!! And If you are confused on where Neji is and How Gaara knew him, I'll tell you. Neji lives In Kononha and escaped the night he met Tenten because he was on vay k. (Vacation) And Gaara knew him because he has ways!!!!!**

**-Please Review-**


	4. Rose's death

**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Flash back from where you guys left off*

_"OH! Hey Gaara, what time is it?"_

_"4:00..."_

_"SHIT!!!! I HAVE TO GO!!!! I'M FUCKING LATE!!!!!" Tenten screamed and ran off._

_*At Tenten's house without her there*_

_"Ok, It's been seven years, now where's the money?"_

*End of flash back from where you left of....*

"Ok, It's been seven years, now where the money? We gave you plenty of time!"

"Please!!!! Only take me!!!! Leave my Husband and Daughter!!!!" Rose begged.

"Ok, Kisame, Give them the 'surprise'."

"Ooo!! Surprises!!!! I love surprises!!!" Kisame said and pulled out a large sword and sliced into Rose's heart.

As The Akatsuki gang (that's what I'm calling the Akatsuki) left, and Tenten just walked in.

"Mother? MOTHER!!!!" Tenten scremed, By Rose's side.

Rose had two spirit's by her at the time. The white spirit said "Woah, so this is what it's like to be dead..."

The black spirit said "Yeah... I guess so, If death didn't feel like death, people would keep killing themselves.." The black spirit looked back at the dead body. "And eat tacos... Speaking of tacos!!!!! I'm going to get some!!!!"

"Hey wait!!! Are you the grim reaper or something?" The white spirit asked.

"The names Bloody Mary to you, sister!!!! ....Grim is busy right now....."

*Meanwhile....*

'grim sleeping...'

"Grim!!! Go get a fucking job and stop making your sister do all the work!!!!" A random girl said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked it!!!! please review!!!!**


	5. We meet again

**I do not own Naruto....**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Previously on This story*

_"Please!!!! Only take me!!!! Leave my Husband and Daughter!!!!" Rose begged._

_"Ok, Kisame, Give them the 'surprise'."_

_"Ooo!! Surprises!!!! I love surprises!!!" Kisame said and pulled out a large sword and sliced into Rose's_

_"Mother? MOTHER!!!!" Tenten scremed, By Rose's side._

_Rose had two spirit's by her at the time. The white spirit said "Woah, so this is what it's like to be dead..."_

_The black spirit said "Yeah... I guess so, If death didn't feel like death, people would keep killing themselves.." The black spirit looked back at the dead body. "And eat tacos... Speaking of tacos!!!!! I'm going to get some!!!!"_

_"Hey wait!!! Are you the grim reaper or something?" The white spirit asked._

_"The names Bloody Mary to you, sister!!!! ....Grim is busy right now....."_

_*Meanwhile....*_

_'grim sleeping...'_

_"Grim!!! Go get a fucking job and stop making your sister do all the work!!!!" A random girl said._

*End*

"Honey, We need to move again, I can't risk your life here...." Robert said.

"Ok. where are we going?"

"Kononha."

"REALLY?! THIS IS SOOOOO COOL!!!!!!"

"How can it be cool?! They just killed your mother!!!! Your life is at risk Tenten!!!!!!"

"I know they killed our mother, And I think she would want us to move on, and not let her death ruin our lives."

"Wow Tenten, How do you know she would want all of that?"

"....She told me....."

"Oh..."

"Any ways, Gaara moved there a couple of months ago." Tenten said. Tenten is now 14, and Robert finally found a job in Konoha.

"Ok we're moving today, pack you bags...."

"Alright."

*Tenten and her father arrived at Konoha*

"Ok! I'm off to school!!!!"

"Ok hun, See ya later!!!!"

*At school*

"Ok, first class I have is English.... Where the hell is that?! OOF!!! OW!!!"

"Hey brat, why don't you watch where your going!!!!" A girl with long blonde hair in a mini skirt and a sweater said. Her name was Elizabeth. She was the same age as Tenten.

"Hey!!!" A girl with blonde hair with hair in her face said. She was followed with a girl with a fan in her hand that was very large but not to large. It was opened and had three purple starts on it. A girl with violet long hair and pale eyes with her hair up in a pony tail.

"What nerve do you have picking on a noobie?!" The girl with a fan said.

"It was her fault... OH HEY!!! THERE'S THE CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM AND MY NEW BOYFRIEND!!!!!" Elizebeth said, walking over to a kid with pale eyes and long brown hair.

"Wow.... What's her prob? Anyways, don't let Elzibeth bother you, she's just stuck, up. I'm Temari by the way." The girl with a medium size fan said.

"I-I-I-I'm H-h-hinata...." The girl hiding behind Temari said.

"Hey, and I'm Ino!" The girl with blonde hair in her face said.

"So, what class do you have first?" Ino said.

"English."

"C-c-c-cool, W-w-w-we all have the s-s-s-s-same class together." Hinata stuttered.

"Do you always stutter?"

"No only in front of new kids that she doesn't know..... And boys!!!!" Temari said, putting an arm around Hinata. Hinata just blushed and looked down.

"Wow... Well Don't think of her as a new girl, Hinata!!!! Think of her as our new friend!!!!" Ino said, slapping Hinata's back.

*After school*

"Hey guys want to walk together back to home?" Ino asked as she caught up to her friends.

"Sure!!!" Tenten said.

"It's alright for me!!!!" Hinata said.

"Sure, but I have to pick my brother up from Football." Temari said, looking at the soccer field.

"Hey!! That's cool!!! Gaara plays soccer! He asked me to be his 'buddy' in the sand village."  
"Oh my god!!! Gaara's my brother!!!!" Temari said.

"No way!!!!" Ino and Hinata said looking toward Temari.

"Then lets go see him!!!" Tenten said, grabbing her friends hands and running toward the soccer field.

"Hey loo-" tenten started but got knocked out by a footbsll that hit her very hard in the head.

"Tenten? TENTEN WAKE UP!!!!!" Ino screamed as she shook her knock out friend.

"Way to go Neji!!!!! Your the foot ball player captain so you carry our friend to the hospital!!!!" Temari screamed.

"Fine, fine..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you like my chapter.**

**please please review!!!!!**


	6. A new Mother MAYBE

**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Previously on A.S.U.C.S*

_"Sure, but I have to pick my brother up from Football." Temari said, looking at the soccer field._

_"Hey!! That's cool!!! Gaara plays soccer! He asked me to be his 'buddy' in the sand village."  
"Oh my god!!! Gaara's my brother!!!!" Temari said._

_"No way!!!!" Ino and Hinata said looking toward Temari._

_"Then lets go see him!!!" Tenten said, grabbing her friends hands and running toward the soccer field._

_"Hey loo-" Tenten started but got knocked out by a football that hit her very hard in the head._

_"Tenten? TENTEN WAKE UP!!!!!" Ino screamed as she shook her knock out friend._

_"Way to go Neji!!!!! Your the foot ball player captain so you carry our friend to the hospital!!!!" Temari screamed._

_"Fine, fine..."_

*End of the previously-thing*

-At the hospital-

"Yes, Tenten will be just fine. She just got hit in the pressure point. She will be waking up soon, you can pick her up then." Shouzo said to Ino, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, And Neji.

"Ok, Thank you very much." Ino said.

"HEY GUYS GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER HERE!!!!!" Temari screamed, seeing that Tenten was waking up.

"Wow, What happened???" Tenten said, dizzy.

"Oh, Idiotic Neji over here almost killed you. Don't forget to think of a cruel thing to do to him on the way out! Thank you for stopping by at death hospital!!!!" Temari and Ino said sercatstickly, slapping Neji up side the head. Hinata joining along.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!! IT'S ANOTHER FUCKING DAMN HIPPY!!!! DAMN HIPPIES LIKE YOU SHOULD GO TO DAMN FUCKING SHITY HELL FOR CORRUPTING THE O-ZONE LAYER!!!!!" Tenten screamed, slamming a chair on Neji's head.

"OW!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!!!!"

"FOR BEING A HIPPY!!!!"

"I'M NOT A DAMN HIPPY!!!!!!"

"YES YOU FUCKING ARE!!!!!!"

"GOD YOU SWEAR ALMOST LIKE........... Never mind, It doesn't matter. So does it still hurt?" Neji said, looking at Tenten's neck, that had a giant red bruise on it.

"Does what hurt?" Tenten asked, looking blankly into space.

"Y-y-y-you have a b-b-b-big red spot on your n-n-n-n-neck." Hinata stuttered, almost going to faint, thinking how painful it might have been.

"Um, I still don't get it I don't feel anything on my neck."

"Your really tough girl." Neji said, punching Tenten's arm.

"OW!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?! YOU DAMN HIPPY!!!!!"

"I'M NOT FUCKING HIPPY!!!! AND THAT WAS A PLAY PUNCH!!!!!"

"YOU SHOULD STOP PLAYING THEN!!!!!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU GROW UP?!"

"YEAH GREAT COME-BACK!!!!!! I RATHER DIE THAN BE HERE YELLING AT YOU!!!! YOU DAMN BITCHY JERK!!!!!" Tenten yelled, red faced.

"THAT'S IT NEJI!!!!! WE'RE LEAVING!!!!" Ino screamed, Temari and hinata slapping him.

-After the girls were gone-

"Wow, I need to teach you about chicks, dude." Gaara said.

-At home in the front stairs.-

"Hey thanks again Tenten! I'm so glad you let me sleep for the night!!!!!" Temari said.

"Well it's no prob! I don't really need to ask. It's not like my dad can win in an arguing contest!!!" Tenten said and the two girls started giggling. "Ok let me look for my keys...." Tenten said looking through her back-pack. "Found them!!!" Tenten said, opening the door.

"Hey da- Who's that?" Tenten said staring at a women with black hair and a fur coat.

"Tenten, this is Ellan. And these are her two daughters." Robert said, pointing at two ugly girls, one short fat brown hair, and the other tall skinny pink hair. They were wearing the same clothes. "Their names are Sakura and Matsuri."

"Well I've never seen them in school..." Temari said, having a good look at the pinkette and the brownie.

"EWWW!!!! WHO WOULD LIKE EVER GET TO GO TO AN ALL SCHOOL FOR BOYS AND GIRLS?!?!?!?!" The brown-hair girl said.

"They will be sleeping in another part of the house." The Tenten family is now very wealthy.

"Ok...."

"Well, I also decided to marry Ellan."

"What?! How can you replace mom!!!!!!" Tenten said, walking up to her room, but accidentally bumped into Ellan.

"Hey how about you watch where your going brat!!!!" Ellan yelled.

"Ok Tenten, I'll let you decide on whether I marry Ellan or not." Robert said.

"Alright..." Tenten said, walking up to her room with Temari.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright I hope you liked this chapter!!!! I'm making each chapter when at least person sees the next chapter That I make. Well plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Planning the date

**I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Previously on A.S.U.C.S*

_"Hey da- Who's that?" Tenten said staring at a women with black hair and a fur coat._

_"Tenten, this is Ellan. And these are her two daughters."_

_"Their names are Sakura and Matsuri."_

_"They will be sleeping in another part of the house." The Tenten family is now very wealthy._

_"Ok...."_

_"Well, I also decided to marry Ellan."_

_"What?! How can you replace mom!!!!!!" Tenten said, walking up to her room, but accidentally bumped into Ellan._

_"Hey how about you watch where your going brat!!!!" Ellan yelled._

_"Ok Tenten, I'll let you decide on whether I marry Ellan or not." Robert said._

_"Alright..." Tenten said, walking up to her room with Temari_.

*End of A.S.U.C.S*

"Hey I'm Home!!!!!" Tenten said, coming in from a long day at school. "What are you doing Ellan?"

"Well, Your father and I are Having a date hear." Ellan said, making a salad.

"Well what will I eat?"

"Your father will order you a pizza and you can bring over three friends at the least. Now, go up stairs and don't come down until dinner!" Ellan instructed.

"Well ya so would you guys like to come over tomorrow?" Tenten asked Hinata, Ino, and Temari.

"Sure my idiotic brother Gaara is having Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto over so it would be like sleeping in hell!!!!" Temari screamed in the phone.

"Well thank you for sharing those good words I guess... So I'll take that as a yes... So what are your stories Hinata and Ino?"

"Well, My idiotic cousin Deidara is coming over. So I'm just coming over. He always acts like a total retard." Ino said, hitting her head.

"Well My cousin Neji is going to Temari's house and I don't want to be alone..." Hinata said, hiding under the covers.

"Ok so remember, my house 7 o'clock...." Tenten said through the phone.

-Neji on the phone-

"So dude, Why don't you like the new chick?!" Naruto said thought the phone.

"Because I already told you, I like the girl I met when I was a kid." Neji said.

"Well dude, maybe she might be a total drag, making you drag her all over the mall. That's what mine does. Even with her friends, Its such a drag..." Shikamaru complained.

"I'll be fine with that..." Neji said.

"Guys bad new!!! Neji is turning into a girl!!!" Gaara teased.

"Shut it Gaara!!!!"

"Hey dude you might not know, maybe the new girl IS the girl back then!!!! She has the same name. And remember you said she called you a hippie (which you are) AND TENTEN CALLED YOU A HIPPIE TO!!!!! (I completely agree with her!!!)" Gaara said.

"Gaara, we can hear the extra things you are saying again." Naruto pointed out.

"Damn it!!!!!" Gaara said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you like this chapter!!! Don't forget to review!!!!**


	8. Decisions and choices

**I do not own Naruto, no one here does...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Previously on A.S.U.C.S-

_"So dude, Why don't you like the new chick?!" Naruto said thought the phone._

_"Because I already told you, I like the girl I met when I was a kid." Neji said._

_"Hey dude you might not know, maybe the new girl ISthe girl back then!!!! She has the same name. And remember you said she called you a hippie (which you are) AND TENTEN CALLED YOU A HIPPIE TO!!!!! (I completely agree with her!!!)" Gaara said._

_"Gaara, we can hear the extra things you are saying again." Naruto pointed out._

_"Well ya so would you guys like to come over tomorrow?" Tenten asked Hinata, Ino, and Temari._

_"Sure my idiotic brother Gaara is having Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto over so it would be like sleeping in hell!!!!" Temari screamed in the phone._

_"Well thank you for sharing those good words I guess... So I'll take that as a yes... So what are your stories Hinata and Ino?"_

_"Well, My idiotic cousin Deidara is coming over. So I'm just coming over. He always acts like a total retard." Ino said, hitting her head._

_"Well My cousin Neji is going to Temari's house and I don't want to be alone..." Hinata said, hiding under the covers._

_"Ok so remember, my house 7 o'clock...." Tenten said through the phone._

-End of A.S.U.C.S-

"Ok honey, here's the pizza now go upstairs and don't come down unless it's an emergency." Robert said, handing Tenten the pizza.

"Ok dad, Lets go girls."

"Mmmm This pizza is so damn good!!!!!" Ino said, scarfing down all the pizza.

"DON"T EAT ALL OF IT INO!!!!!!"

"Hey Tenten.... I'm thirsty can I have some juice?" Hinata asked.

"Same here, can you get us all juice?"

"Sure..."

-down stairs-

'_I have to be careful so I don't mess up my fathers date...._' Tenten thought. Tenten's house had a dining room and the kitchen was right next to it. The fridge was right next to the door entry way so Tenten decided to liscen in on what her dad and her possibly new step mother would be talking about. As Tenten held the juice pack in her hand she listened very carefully on what her father and Ellan were saying. They were both laughing alot.

-Meanwhile upstairs-

"God I am sooooo thirsty!!!!!" Hinata said.

"Don't worry, I'll get her..... YO!!!!!! TENTEN WHERE'S THE JUICE!!!!!!" Ino screamed threw the house.

"Tenten?" Robert said, getting up from the table and walking torward the kitchen.

"Oh so there's the juice!!!!" Tenten pretended. "I'll be going now see you later dad!" And Tenten raced upstairs.

-Upstairs-

"Ok, here's the juice...."

"FINALY!!!!" They all said, grabbing a juice box.

"Ok, guys, I wanted to tell you something..." Tenten said.

"Well go ahead." Ino said, slurping down her juice.

"Well, I decided to let my dad marry Ellan..."

-pshhhshshs- Temari spat out her juice that she was drinking.

"WHAT!?!? HOW CAN YOU LET YOUR FATHER MARRY THAT BIT- I MEAN WITCH?!?!?!?!" Hinata screamed.

"I haven't seen him laugh since mom was alive and.... WHEN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THE B WORD!!!!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Well my mothers friend cousins son named Hidan swears a lot, we had to hang out on one of her baby showers." Hinata explained.

"Oh ok..." They all said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading my story!!!! Please Review!!!!!**


	9. The return of MrPanda

**I dont own Naruto...**

**Many X later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Previously on A.S.U.C.S-

_"Ok, here's the juice...."_

_"FINALLY!!!!" They all said, grabbing a juice box._

_"Ok, guys, I wanted to tell you something..." Tenten said._

_"Well go ahead." Ino said, slurping down her juice._

_"Well, I decided to let my dad marry Ellan..."_

_-pshhhshshs- Temari spat out her juice that she was drinking._

_"WHAT!?!? HOW CAN YOU LET YOUR FATHER MARRY THAT BIT- I MEAN WITCH?!?!?!?!" Hinata screamed._

_"I haven't seen him laugh since mom was alive and.... WHEN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THE B WORD!!!!!!" Tenten yelled._

_"Well my mothers friend cousins son named Hidan swears a lot, we had to hang out on one of her baby showers." Hinata explained._

_"Oh ok..." They all said._

-End of the previous-

-Next morning-

"By Tenten!!!!" Ino, Hinata, and Temari said, waving good-bye before they were going home.

"Hey dad..." Tenten said as everyone left.

"I wanted to say, that I will let you marry Ellan."

"Realy?! That's great!!! I'll go tell her right now!!!!" Robert said.

-Many years after Robert married Ellan-

Tenten was now turning 16 tomorrow. All her friends, like Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino.

"Ok honey!! I'm going to go to work now!!!! I won't be back for a day!!!!" Robert said, closing the door.

'great!!!! He's going again!!! He's never been home lately!!! It's bee two years since he's been married and Ellan told him he should get a new job as a business man. Now he's going all over places.'

"Oh and one more thing!!!! Your birthday present is by your bed, open it tomorrow please!!!"

"Ok dad!! Have a good trip!!!"

-On Roberts way to the train-

"Ok, So we meet again, We took your wife, now we'll take your life as well." A man in a black coat with red clouds on them."

"Hey Itachi, We never got our money..... Or my shiny penny!!!!"

"Yes Kisame we'll get the money soon. Now Mr. Robert. Give us your soul!!! Kisame, kill him with your sword and throw it somewhere, like a river or something." And Kisame did what Itachi ordered.

-Back at home-

"Mother why are you crying?" Matsuri asked, seeing her mother crying. All Ellan did was pointing at the TV, and it was on the news channel.

"And this mans name is Robert. He was in the konoha river, dead. Sorry to the family who was married or related to this man." Anko Said.

"Mother we're so sorry!!!!" Sakura said.

"It-it's ok, I'll get over it...."

-next day-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!!!!!!" Gaara, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru yelled.

"Open my birthday present first!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"Ok, Hey!!!! Where's Neji???"

"He couldn't make it but he got you a present." Gaara said, handing her the present.

-After everyone went home-

_"Well dad got me a locket with himself in it with mom..... Ino got me a dress.... weird she knows I don't like them... Hey there's a card in it!!!!_

dear Tenten....

I know you hate dresses but, I thought you would want this one.

It has pretty flames on it!!!!

And there's more reason I got this for you.

The spring dance is almost coming!!!!

It's in a few days!!!!!!

So now you have something to wear!!!!

love

Ino

_Well that was sweet!!!! Anyways let's see who else Gaara got me.... sand..... Shikamaru got me a card game.... Hinata got me shoes to go with the dress. Temari got me a flame fan..... to go with the dress....... and... OH!!!! I forget to open Neji's present.."_Tenten said out loud and went over to open Neji's present. It was a panda. "MR. PANDA.... There's a card....

Hey, If your reading this I bet you got the bear

If you are the girl from along time ago.

come where we met at 9:00.

If your not her, you can still keep the panda

happy B-day

Neji

"OH SHIT!!!!! IT'S 8:57!!!!! I BETTER GO NOW!!!!!!" Tenten yelled and ran out.

-where they met-

"Damn, I'm 15 minutes late. I hope he's still here.... Damn he's gone...."

Neji's thoughts -I guess she wasn't her, well there goes Tenten's panda....-

-two days later-

"Ok the Ball/dance is tonight!!!!!" Ino said as she was walking home with her friends.

"Yeah, So Tenten are you going to wear the flame dress we got you????" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**hope you love the chapter!!! Please review!!!!**


	10. The Cinderella part of the story

**I do not own Naruto...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Previously on A.S.U.C.S-

_"Ok the Ball/dance is tonight!!!!!" Ino said as she was walking home with her friends._

_"Yeah, So Tenten are you going to wear the flame dress we got you????" Hinata asked._

_"Yeah, yeah ,yeah."_

-End of previous-

"TENTEN!!!!! MOVE YOUR SLOW ASS!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE DANCE DAMN IT!!!!!" Temari screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, she will be coming soon, so get the hell out of our way!" Sakura yell, pushing a way threw the middle so the two girls could get to the door.

"Ok, how rude..." Hinata said silently.

"Whatever, COME DOWN NOW TENTEN!!!!!" Temari yelled again.

When Tenten came down in her flame dress and fan all the girls got into the car and drove off to the dance at school.

-At school In the gym-

"Wow, look at all the girls that want Neji to dance with them...." Ino said, looking at all the girls.

"Even Sakura and Matsuri, well I guess being the football captain is a real pain.... Hey! Tenten how about you dance with Neji?!" Hinata said.

"HEY!!!! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!!!! DAMN IT!!!! STOP FUCKING PUSHING!!!!" Tenten yelled, As her friends pushed her toward Neji.

-over on Neji's side...-

"HEY!!! GUYS!!! STOP PUSHING I'LL ASK HER!!!!! GOD!!!!!" Neji yelled.

"Good, And remember, We'll be watching.... with our dates..... We like to spy..... I don't have a date..... I like pie....." Gaara said.

"Ok, Fine, I'll go get Temari, what a drag..." Shikamaru said.

"I'll go get Hinata.... Hehehe, What a cutie!!!! +.+"

"Naruto, You hurt her and I'll kill you!" Neji said.

"Ino likes to spy, maybe I'll spy with her!" Gaara said.

"Ok, Good luck with that...." Shikamaru said.

-Tenten walking torwards Neji-

"Oh, hey Tenten.... Would you like to dance?" Neji asked.

"Um, sure...." Tenten said blushing.

-In the middle of the dance-

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting on my birthday, And thanks for giving me back Mr. Panda." Tenten said.

_'So she is her...'_Neji thought. "Oh, no problem...." Neji replied.

"Oh Shit it's twelve o'clock!!!!!" Tenten said looking at the big clock on the wall.

"Why? What do you have to do at twelve o'clock?"

"My Step mother said to come back at twelve o'clock, SHIT!!!!!!" Tenten yelled and ran off to home."

-At home-

"Hey why are my things in boxes?" Tenten asked when she got home.

"I'm glad you asked!" Ellan said with a wicked smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hoped you liked it!!!! Dun dun dunnnnnn!!!!!! Can't wait till next chapter!!!!! Thrills!!!!! Please review!!!!!!**


	11. Tenten's Departure

**I do not own Naruto...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Previously on A.S.U.C.S-

_"Oh, hey Tenten.... Would you like to dance?" Neji asked._

_"Um, sure...." Tenten said blushing._

_"Oh Shit it's twelve o'clock!!!!!" Tenten said looking at the big clock on the wall._

_"Why? What do you have to do at twelve o'clock?"_

_"My Step mother said to come back at twelve o'clock, SHIT!!!!!!" Tenten yelled and ran off to home."_

_-At home-_

_"Hey why are my things in boxes?" Tenten asked when she got home._

_"I'm glad you asked!" Ellan said with a wicked smile_.

-End of the previous-

"Your moving!!!!!" Ellan yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Tenten yelled back.

"I mean gone, vamoose, gone forever at an ophinage in the oppisite side of town. Where there's all of those vicious dogs." Ellan said once more with a twisted smile.

"You can't do this!!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Oh, I believe I can. We don't need an useless girl in this household and considering I'm your guardian, I can to do whatever I want." Ellan gloated.

"Ok, you have a day until the train comes. Get your boxes, and you can tell your friends about your departer."

"You can't do this!!!!"

"DO IT NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!!!!!!"

"FINE BITCH!!!!!" Tenten yelled, throwing her fan at her step-mothers face.

-The next-

"Tenten don't go!!!!!" Hinata said, holding Tenten's arm.

"Guys I wish I could stay but the bitch of a mother.... I love you guys, I got you all friendship...... cuffs...." Tenten said, handing her friends hand cuffs with charms on the broken chain.

"Weird, but we don't care we want you to stay!!!!!" Ino said, hugging Tenten crying.

"What girls..... Gaara are you crying?" Naruto said, looking over at Gaara.

"My buddy is moving away, WAAAAAAAA" Gaara cried.

"Don't sweat dude, we'll find her again, some time..... This is such a drag...." Shikamaru said.

"We'll miss you Tenten..... Hey where's Neji?" Temari, said, hugging Tenten but looked around, searching for Neji.

"I don't know, he said something about meeting someone when they got off..... I wonder what that meant...." Hinata said getting up from hugging Tenten's legs.

"What an arrogant Bastard, leaving the day I'M leaving, What a bitch..... Sure, he gets a new girlfriend the day I leave!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Ok, Train 12 is now arrived. Please all passengers come aboard." Anko said through the loud speaker.

"Ok guys, I guess this is it....." Tenten said, hugging all her friends, The boys hugging around them, Girls crying boys trying to hold it in except Gaara.

"Call me!!!!!" All of them yelled when the train was leaving.

"I love you!!!!!!" Tenten yelled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OOooooo twist I guess..... I hope you liked it!!!! Please review!!!!!**


	12. Tenten is back again

**I do not own Naruto....**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Previously on A.S.U.C.S-

_"My buddy is moving away, WAAAAAAAA" Gaara cried._

_"Don't sweat dude, we'll find her again, some time..... This is such a drag...." Shikamaru said._

_"We'll miss you Tenten..... Hey where's Neji?" Temari, said, hugging Tenten but looked around, searching for Neji._

_"I don't know, he said something about meeting someone when they got off..... I wonder what that meant...." Hinata said getting up from hugging Tenten's legs._

_"What an arrogant Bastard, leaving the day I'M leaving, What a bitch..... Sure, he gets a new girlfriend the day I leave!!!" Tenten yelled._

_"Ok, Train 12 is now arrived. Please all passengers come aboard." Anko said through the loud speaker._

_"Ok guys, I guess this is it....." Tenten said, hugging all her friends, The boys hugging around them, Girls crying boys trying to hold it in except Gaara._

_"Call me!!!!!" All of them yelled when the train was leaving._

_"I love you!!!!!!" Tenten yelled._

-End of the Previous-

'Dear diary,

It's been a year since my step mother sent me away from Konoha. I've been Adopted from a family in the middle of Konoha. I miss all my friends and I bet they miss me, too. Well we are going on vacation over near my old home. I hope I see everyone again.

love,

Tenten

As I put my pen down I got my pen and got into the car. Of course I called Hinata and told her I was coming back and I told her not to tell anyone. I wanted it to be a surprise. But when I got there, It wasn't what I expected. First my new parents told me bad news, but it was great to me.

"Honey, It's to dangerous in the middle of Konoha, There's to many bad people, so were moving here." My new mother named Tenya said.

"REALY?! GREAT!!!!!" I said and ran to the place I told Hinata to meet me at.

"Hinat-" Before I could finish my sentence, all of my friends from a year ago welcomed me, Ino, Temari, Hinata all squeezed me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji threw confetti at me. WAIT?! NEJI?!

"NEJI WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME WHEN I WAS LEAVING?! YOUR SUCH A HIPPIE!!!!!" I yelled, kind of happy he showed up.

"I'M NOT A HIPPIE!!!!!! AND I WAS GOING TO FUCKING MEET YOU AT YOUR ADOPTING CENTER PLACE THING BUT HINATA TIED ME TO A PULL!!!!!"

"Oh, so that's what you ment, hee hee hee," Hinata said, rubbing her head.

"Ok, well good news!!!! I'm moving back!!!!!" I said with glee.

"Oh, Tenten!!!! Want to here something?! Neji never dated the day you left and he wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend today!!!!!" Ino screamed.

"INO THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!!!!" Neji yelled.

"Well to damn bad!!!!!!!" Ino screamed back.

"So, what's new?" I asked.

"Well, I'm dating Gaara, Temari is dating Shikamaru still, they're the longest relationship ever in school!!!! Your step mom died from these guys name Deidara and Sasori because they said how dare you send away my cousins best friend. And that was it.... Neji is dating you and Hinata is dating Naruto." Ino said, giving Tenten the 411.

"Well, that's pretty cool!!!!!"

"This year will be the best since your back!!!!!!" Temari joined in.

"Hey you got a new fan.... The circles are blue now......" Tenten noticed.

"Yeah, the other one broke because of SOMEBODY THAT'S RELATED TO ME BROKE IT BECAUSE HE WAS BORE!!!!!" Temari screamed, looking at Gaara.

"I said I was sorry...." Gaara said.

"Anyways, WELCOME BACK TENTEN!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"It's good to be back." Tenten said with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked the chapter!!!!!! Yayz!!!! Ending!!!!! Anyways, please review!!!!!!!**


	13. Bonus

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I was thinking should I make a sequel? Please tell me or not..... It would be Tenten, Ino, Temari. and Hinata in college.**


End file.
